


Victory

by Tamari



Series: To Forgive [2]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Forum: Goldenlake, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: All he wanted was his rightful place. All she wanted was respect. Now, they don’t know what they want. Lerant/Kel drabble.
Relationships: Keladry of Mindelan/Lerant of Eldorne
Series: To Forgive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800607
Kudos: 1





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Goldenlake's 2015 Decathlon, for the 110 word hurdles event.

  
He stood too close. He might be beautiful, she thought, were it not for the twist of his lips and the clench of his fists.  
  
“Let it be.” She didn’t step back.  
  
He smiled, but it wasn’t a nice smile. “Do I ever?”  
  
He gripped her shoulder and his nails dug in. Her hands twisted in his hair, pulled tight, like a punishment.  
  
It was the game they played. Once, services to Raoul were the stakes. Now, they were just seeing how far they could fall, how deep they could go, before permanent damage was done to their bodies or their hearts.  
  
Nobody ever won, or maybe they both did.


End file.
